1. Field of the Invention
The invention described herewith improves the method of inducting and exhausting of gases consumed and produced by internal and external combustion engines which have normally aspirated and or super-charged or forced induction intake systems for the introduction of combustible gases into and out of the individual combustion chambers of the engine completely eliminating all reciprocating parts and their inherent characteristics of wear and sound production and resonance which is normally found in the valve systems of current or existing internal and external combustion engines utilizing any type of poppet or reed valve. The unique serrated or notched valve shaft sections also heats the combustible mixture to insure atomization as the charge enters the combustion chamber. Individual serrated or notched valve sections can be easily removed for repairs or replcement, and for altering of degrees or duration of valve timing pertaining to specific engine power requirements.
2. Background Art
In reference to H. Eschewells U.S. Pat. No. 1,286,967, my invention the ADJUSTABLE SEGMENTED ROTARY TWIN PORT VALVE SHAFT, eliminates the use of a separate rotary valve shaft for the functions of intake and exhaust cycles such as is apparent in U.S. Pat. No. 1,286,967, by combineing both intake and exhaust ports or passages on the same rotating shaft section similar to Calkins and Johnsons U.S. Pat. No. 1,079,741, but having the added features that the individual heat resistant rotating shaft sections are separated and serrated on both ends so as to align or inter-lock in a specific sequence of valve timing with the corresponding rotating shaft sections of the other cylinders, allowing the altering of valve timing dictated by power requirements of the individual engine, each length or section containing ports or passages drilled or machined diametrically through the shaft diameter, the exhaust passage having an extension or tube impervious to extreme heat, protruding into but not communicating with the adjoining intake passage within the rotating shaft section, the intake passage or port converging to and diverging from the center of the shaft diameter, forming a venturi, the heated extention atomizing the combustable mixture as it accelerates through the venturi enroute into the combustion chamber, the rotating valve sections rotating a one-fourth of the crankshaft speed within a lubricated machined bore, assuring quiet valve operation and minimum wear, the port areas sealed by normally accepted procedures involving use of annular seal rings, further sealing accomplished by carbon accumulation, outer sections locked in place by spring-loaded thrust bearings on shaft ends.